


I Wonder at You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Making Out, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Stiles will probably never cease to amaze Derek. Or confuse him. While most days, he's prominently causing one of those reactions, there are the times where it's mostly the other.





	I Wonder at You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of my Developing Relationships Kinktober.  
> And this is one I had a really difficult time with (which is why it was the last one left before the final prompt). I just sort of went with the flow and am not disappointed. So, I hope you enjoy.

“You’re weird.”

Derek turned from making dinner to raise a curious eyebrow at Stiles, who was sitting on the counter to his left, leaning his back against the wall behind him to lounge as he usually did if nothing in particular was holding his attention.

Derek had been called many things throughout his life, but he didn’t think “weird” _from_ Stiles Stilinski was something he was going to hear. It just seemed…like something of an understatement considering the source.

And the expression Stiles was giving him told him the young man was fully aware of that, so he turned back to dinner.

“Why?” he simply asked.

“Why is anyone considered weird?”

Derek held in a smile as Stiles’ non-answer. He did this every once in a while when they were talking.

“Because someone thinks they are. Which brings me back to the question of why? What did I ever do to make you, of all people: self=proclaimed Lord of all that is unusual…”

“While still being all human!” Stiles interjected, pointing at Derek like that was important.

“…call me weird?” Derek finished smoothly.

“You’d have to be for no one to have climbed up all over you by now.”

Derek paused in his cooking again to give Stiles a look, a smirk being his response.

“Really?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, come on.” Stiles held his hand in front of him and counted off fingers as he started his list. “You’re hot. You have a stable job; I mean sure it’s about the most boring thing someone can spend eight hours a day doing, but that’s just how jobs work out sometimes. You’re easy to get along with once you ignore the ‘grr’ factor. You have a damn awesome sense of humor. You’ve actually got a pretty sweet brain at work behind all that lumberjack scruff. And you can cook.”

Derek turned off the stove and moved the pot of pasta to a cool grill, fine to let it cool while he let Stiles get whatever this was out of his system.

Stiles didn’t seem to be paying him any attention as he just kept talking.

“And I know we haven’t gotten there yet, but I bet you’re awesome in bed. I mean, I’ve read all over how the nice guys are make such better lovers than assholes. You know, because they care about you. And I’m not a virgin because I make bad choices sometimes, but I have no idea if I’m any good in bed. Then again, I’m an asshole so it doesn’t apply to me anyway. But you’re not an asshole. Sure, you get all grumpy and growl at everyone on two legs, but you’re still a nice guy.”

Derek would really like to know where Stiles got these ideas, the ones about how he had such a high opinion of Derek and a low one of himself. As hard as Derek was on himself and how realistic of a person he was, he hadn’t seen anything in Stiles that gave him the impression that he was an asshole. Yes, he was blunt and he almost had no choice but to say what was on his mind, but he was rarely cruel for the sake of hurting others.

Derek pushed that particular objection aside for now, stepping closer to Stiles as he spoke, stopping just in front of the other man, Stiles’ knees just barely brushing against Derek’s hips. Honey brown eyes Derek had yet to get even slightly tired of focused on him and he gave Derek a wide smile.

“You’re trying to make an argument as to why I was available to go out with you when we met, and those are the points you’re going with?” he asked with a smirk.

Stiles relaxed his weight back again, having moved forward just a bit while he’d talked. His legs opened a bit and Derek stepped even closer into his space, making sure he didn’t take too deep of breaths and get caught up in the spice of arousal he knew would be coming off of Stiles.

“They aren’t good points? I thought they were exceptional. They covered everything and it just doesn’t work for _me_ to say something along the lines of the excuse that all the nice guys are married or gay. I mean, the latter is what’s working in my favor here. Or at least you being bi. You know what I mean.”

Derek stepped forward so Stiles’ legs pressed against his sides and he leaned his weight against the counter, so close to Stiles’ crotch, it was difficult not to take hold of Stiles and move him to grind a little against.

He’d been happy to take his time with Stiles, to let them have time to build a connection before having sex. But their connection had been strong to begin with and had only gotten stronger in Derek’s awareness the more they were together. He was really starting to feel the desire he’d had for Stiles. He was _really_ getting close to needing to be with Stiles, to have sex with him instead of just sleeping together like they’d done.

And he knew Stiles was there with him.

“I could make a similar argument for why you weren’t with someone when we met.” Derek started as he placed one hand each on Stiles’ thighs. “You’re intelligent enough to get accepted as an FBI intern.” He leaned forward and kissed at Stiles’ cheek. “You’re about one of the most gorgeous men I’ve ever met.” He kissed his forehead. “You’ve faced off against my kind and have come out the other side in one piece despite being human.” He kissed his other cheek. “And you’re a pretty damn good guy yourself. Not everyone would have stuck by their friend’s side after he’d been bitten by a werewolf, making sure he was alright and learned to live with it.” He kissed Stiles’ lips briefly, hovering in close. “If I’d had you around when I was growing up, things would have been very different for me, whether or not we ended up like this.” He trailed his hands up to Stiles’ sides, sliding under the layers Stiles always wore – Derek suspected so that people never got an accurate idea of his build – and touched soft warm skin.

“If not meeting until now is what meant we ended up like this, I’m fine with it being this way,” Stiles said insistently, like he was making sure to get rid of the prospect of them not being _here_.

“So am I. I’m glad we met, even if you are just about the weirdest person I know. A lot of the time, I just can’t help but wonder about you.”

He felt Stiles grin at him, their lips still so close together. “Everyone does. It’s fun.”

Derek shook his head a little, amused, and then Stiles was kissing him, his hands grabbing on to his shirt and pulling him in even closer so their chests were pressed together. He kissed Stiles hard, licking around his mouth insistently and enjoying the moans of satisfaction he was getting from Stiles.

It was all so different with Stiles. Not because he was a guy – Derek had only been with a few men before, back when he was still in New York and making his own bad decisions – but because he was Stiles. Nothing with Stiles matched up to anything he’d experienced before. Nothing about Stiles ever made him think about all the things he was trying so hard to forget because Stiles was Stiles. He was a force of nature wrapped up in a vulnerable human body.

Derek was almost convinced that Stiles being human was some cosmic joke, that it was the only way there could be any balance to the man. Otherwise, he’d probably be capable of taking the world down.

Hell, there were days when Stiles really got going on his latest Google-fed thought train that Derek still wasn’t sure about the world being spared. Humans were capable of plenty, after all.

But now really wasn’t the time to be thinking about that sort of thing. Not when his tongue was shoved into Stiles’ mouth and his hands were getting really close to sliding down the other man’s pants. Not when Stiles had already started working free his shirt buttons and had hooked his feet around the back of Derek’s legs to keep him there. No, this was certainly not the time to let his mind wander.

He eased away from the kiss, moving his lips along Stiles’ cheek to his ear and then down his neck and took in a deep scent, taking in all of Stiles he could get.

“You’re doing that more,” Stiles commented.

“You smell good,” Derek growled back, his voice low and strained from his arousal.

“I’m glad to hear that. It’d suck if you didn’t like the way I smelled, I mean with your nose being all super=smeller like it is. Scott has always just said I smell familiar whenever I ask.”

Derek let out a short low growl at the mention of Scott: he really didn’t want to hear about Scott smelling Stiles right now. He already had those frustrating moments when his imagination went rampant on whether or not there had ever been anything more than friendship between the two younger men. He hadn’t asked because he didn’t want to seem creepy.

“Got it, not the time,” Stiles rushed to say and Derek took in another deep breath of Stiles.

He then initiated another deep kiss, as he pulled on Stiles’ body, pulling him forward and off the counter. If this really was going to be their first time, as it was really looking like it was going to be, he wasn’t going to have it be on a kitchen counter.

Stiles was slow to put his feet down, though, and ended up clinging to Derek for a few seconds until he slid down and stood, leaning against the counter and Derek broke the kiss to let out a low chuckle at Stiles.

“Hey, it’s rude to laugh. It’s not my fault brain-power vanishes when you’re macking on me.”

Derek rolled his eyes, resting his forehead against Stiles’, his eyes meeting with the other man’s for a few seconds and he watched as some of the fog in Stiles’ expression cleared and he followed Derek’s mood get more serious.

He didn’t keep quiet for long, though, “Not to state the obvious, but I really like where this is going. And it’s not like the other day when it ended up being the most fantastic cuddling of my life, though that can definitely have a sequel afterwards. So, whatever you want to do right now, I’m all for. As long as it includes you and me touching each other like we have been for the past few minutes.”

Stiles was perceptive. He’d picked up on there being actual hesitation on Derek’s part about going any further without _something_ telling him he was doing the right thing. He’d even clarified that it didn’t have to mean they had sex.

Derek was once again caught up in his wonder of how Stiles didn’t get that he was a good person.

He’d get him to figure it out, he was sure.

But right now he really did want to keep going with this. He wanted to be with Stiles in every way as long as they could be together. He didn’t assume that they had all the time in the world, not with the different paths their lives were on, but he wanted as much as he could get out of this.

So, he guided Stiles to his room, going back to kissing and caressing at him to keep him distracted, beginning to pull his clothes off once they were in the room, and pushing him onto the bed and crawling on top of him to press their bodies together delightfully.

By the time they tried again for dinner, Stiles’ stomach growling louder and more ferociously than Derek – by Stiles’ claim, of course – it was closer to midnight and Derek had to start all over, the pasta he’d been working on way too mushy now to be salvageable.

Then the two of them had curled up together on a couch and picked a movie to watch until they both fell asleep all over each other and spent the rest of the night there. And much of the next day.

Derek hadn’t been so content in a long time, and even that was something he’d never believed he would allow himself to find again. It was yet another thing that Stiles had somehow pulled out of him, helped him want.

And he wanted more. He wanted everything with Stiles as long as he had him.

He never thought he’d feel anything like this again with anyone. But, again, everything was different with Stiles.

It was a good different. A _really_ good different.

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout the whole thing, I was figuring out if I was going to write their first time, but then I decided not to. I've written a few first time fics and just wasn't feeling that to include it would have matched up. I'm not one for having an abundance of smut in my fics period, so there's a lot that has to line up for me to feel like the story would benefit from a sex scene.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I have no idea if this little series I created with kinktober is going to be added to, but if it is, it won't be through November because on NaNo already dedicated to another project. Though Teen Wolf is included in that project, so keep your eyes peeled for that. :)  
> See ya next time.


End file.
